1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new series of organic peroxides. More particularly, it relates to a process for the preparation of peroxides having four peroxidic functions, to novel peroxides having four peroxidic functions, and to the use of such peroxides as radical polymerization initiators, vulcanizing agents for elastomers, crosslinking agents for plastomers, and as organic reactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that organic compounds of a peroxidic nature are important as generators of free radicals and consequently as initiators of free radical polymerizations, as crosslinking agents for plastomers and as vulcanizing agents for elastomers.